


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 806

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Astapori Valyrian, Dothraki, High Valyrian (ASoIaF), Valyrian, conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 806 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 806 ofGame of Thrones.)





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 806

DANY  
Blood of my blood! You kept all your promises to me. You killed my enemies in their iron suits! You tore down their stone houses!

TRANSLATION  
_Qoy qoyi! Shafka vernish ei asqoy shafki anhaan. Shafka addrivish dozge anni ma khogaroon shiqethi mori! Shafka ohharish okrenegwin mori!_

DANY  
You have given me the Seven Kingdoms!

TRANSLATION  
_Shafka ray azhish anhaan Rhaeshis Andahli!_

DANY  
Torgo Nudho, you have walked beside me since the Plaza of Pride. You are the bravest of men, the most loyal of soldiers. I name you commander of all my forces, the Queen’s Master of War.

TRANSLATION  
_Torgo Nudho, hin Rangam ez Hozno ynoma dekurūptā. Nēdyro mentyro hēdrȳ pāsābarje karajē iksā. Avy tolvio azantyro ñurho jentosy brōzan. Dārio Vīlībāzmaro Āeksȳso._

DANY  
Unsullied! All of you were torn from your mothers’ arms and raised as slaves. Now you are liberators! You have freed the people of King’s Landing from the grip of a tyrant! But the war is not over. We will not lay down our spears until we have liberated all the people of the world! From Winterfell to Dorne, from Lannisport to Qarth, from the Summer Isles to the Jade Sea, women, men, and children have suffered too long beneath the wheel. Will you break the wheel with me?

TRANSLATION  
_Dovaogēdys! Jeme hen muñoti ñōghoti nādīntāks se hae buzdarȳti ūbrēdāks. Sīr dāeremirossa iksāt! Dāro Vilinio gierion hen qrīniō hilmiot dāerēdāt! Yn vīlībāzma tetos daor. Īlvra egralbrī qubemiluty daor yn vapār tolvio vȳho gierȳndi dāerēdoty! Hen Sōdrurliot va Dornot, hen Lāniso Viliniot va Qarthot, hen Jaedria va Zēo Embrot, ābrar, valar, riñār tolī grevo gō bottis. Grevi ynoma pryjēlāt?_

DANY  
Take him.

TRANSLATION  
_Ziry nājikātās._

DOTHRAKI RIDER  
Get ready! Get ready!

TRANSLATION  
_Hethkos! Hethkos!_

UNSULLIED CAPTAIN  
All the men have boarded.

TRANSLATION  
_Uni vali lis va loghor._

GREY WORM  
Good.

TRANSLATION  
_Syz._

GREY WORM  
We sail for the Isle of Naath.

TRANSLATION  
_Suli va v’Ajo Naath._

**Author's Note:**

> This concludes my work on _Game of Thrones_. I was happy to get another big speech, but was utterly baffled when I received the lines as all of Daenerys's lines were attributed to _Missandei_. I was completely taken aback by this. My first thought was that Dany dies, and that somehow her spirit goes into Missandei, and she speaks through her...? Turns out the explanation was far simpler: By throwing Missandei in there, they were able to keep me from guessing or figuring out that Missandei dies this season. Thus the misattribution was all due to security.
> 
> For students of Dothraki, I didn't forget to add _zhey_ to the very first line. It just didn't feel right if she was addressing a massive group. I don't know. That certainly wasn't what I intended when I created the word, but...I don't know. I just couldn't do it. It didn't make sense.
> 
> In that first line I was able to somehow work in a word coined in honor of Bernie Taupin, famed lyricist for Elton John. I met a couple good friends of his at the e.g. Conference, where they won a contest to have me use their names as words in one of my languages. They decided to pass the honor on to Bernie, and begged me to work his name into the show somehow, as he was a huge _Game of Thrones_ fan. Of course, there is no [b] in Dothraki, so _verni_ was the closest I could get. Since _shafka_ triggers plural agreement, in the past tense it has to be _vernish_ —and then Emilia didn't pronounce it exactly right. But it's the thought that counts!
> 
> If you saw my note from 804, you'll know that Dany had a line cut where she speaks some Astapori Valyrian. Well, she made for it here, a bit! In her first line to Grey Worm, she starts in Astapori Valyrian and then switches to High Valyrian when she gets to "with me", _ynoma_. Thereafter it's High Valyrian the whole way. Worth pointing out that Grey Worm takes an interesting journey in this show, for at the end of this line, she names him _Āeksȳso_ , that is _Āeksio_ , or Master—the exact same word used for the Masters in Slaver's Bay. Also in this line is a word I coined in honor of someone named Kara. I found it unlikely that I'd be able to sneak that word into the show, but then it was called for! That was a happy accident.
> 
> As we continue, they really pulled out all the stops for this speech. It was tough to translate; took me a couple days. Lot of new words, actually. One of them was a borrowing. Dany lists a lot of non-Valyrian place names at the end of this speech, and one of them is the Jade Sea. It seemed likely to me that if Valyrian was going to have a word for "jade", it would be borrowed from Asshai'i. The only thing is Asshai'i doesn't exist yet (I created a bit of it for season 1, but since it wasn't used, I don't consider it canon). To fill the gap, I decided to borrow a word from the Asshai'i language as created by one of my students in the class I taught at UC Berkeley, Linguistics 183: The Linguistics of _Game of Thrones_ and the Art of Language Invention. The student is Raizada Vaid, and in his version of the Asshai'i language, the word [ðʰeːa] means "jewel". I borrowed this into High Valyrian as _zēa_ , specifically a word for "jade". I call this a salsa borrowing, where a generic word from one language is borrowed into another but given a specific meaning—much the way _salsa_ just means "sauce" in Spanish, but has a very specific meaning in English. Thus, you have _Zēo Embrot_ , "to the Jade Sea". Thanks, Raizada!
> 
> To close, I could ask for nothing better than to go out on a line from Jacob Anderson—and, as usual, it was perfect. What an unbelievable treasure that man is. He'll probably never speak Astapori Valyrian again, but at least I have all his lines from the series to listen to hereafter and remember. I couldn't have hoped for anyone better to speak one of my languages.
> 
> I've mentioned it elsewhere, but this is the end of ten years of my life that were totally and completely unexpected, and which have irrevocably changed the course of my life. It's not like I was bumming around Hollywood and finally got onto a show that made it big: This was my first _ever_ Hollywood experience. I've since gone on to either work on or discuss working on more than 70 other projects—films, movies, video games, books… I've written two books (third one's coming soon), I've given talks all over the world, I'm financially stable... It's more than success than any language creator could ever have dreamed of, and that any one language creator has any right to. I'll never forget that, and I'll always be grateful.


End file.
